


Difference

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot's original heir is coming back, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, First and third POV Arthur Pendragon, Fluff, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Second and fourth chapter POV Merlin, Self-Harm, Soul-mates AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Then combined chapters, magical arthur, touch-starved Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Arthur was born of magic. Scared and unsure of how to use his power and a father who hates all that is magic, will he and his new friend Merlin be able to learn and co-exist in a world that was made of magic?Who will magic call her own in the end?Excerpt:“Can magic corrupt a person?” Arthur hated how weak he sounded, but it is truly something he didn’t understand and he wanted to know the truth.“Is a sword evil or good?” Merlin countered the question slightly. He knows that Arthur needs to see that magic is neutral that it is the wielder who manipulates it.“Neither.” Arthur gave Merlin an unsure look.Updates: Sundays
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Uther paced outside Gaius chambers, the physician had kicked him out when he saw in what state he was.

Igraine had woke up drenched in blood, she had known that she would die that day, Nimheu had gone out of her way to warn her. Uther was playing a game that he would lose in the end. The old religion always demanded an equal sacrifice.

Her breathing was laboured, she cruelled up in herself when another cramp rolled through her body. She could only hope that she would live long enough to hold her child.

Gaius pressed a vial against her mouth, the liquid was bitter and she forced herself to drink it.

Another cramped and encouragement from Gaius gave her the last bit of strength to push.

A sudden cry filled the room and Igraine sank against the cot, the last of her strength leaving her.

“G-Gaius.” Her voice was weak.

The physician turned to the queen, he knows that she had lost to much blood, he had tried everything to stop it, but there was nothing more that he could do.

She held her arms open. He gently lay the baby on her chest standing close by in case something happened. He could see his assistant ran to get the king.

A tear slipped over Igraine’s cheek. The baby gurgled and reach for his mother’s face.

“My baby boy. Know that my death was never your fault.” Her voice was weak as she pushed a slight kiss on the infants head.

Uther rushed into the room as she showed to Gaius to take the baby. She gave Uther a tired smile. She would never see her child grow, but she hoped that Uther would love the child.

Uther knelt down next to her, he gently took her hand as he watched in silence as she breathed out her last air.

He watched as the light in her eyes died. Without saying a word he took the baby from Gaius. The baby’s hand moved slightly before he burst out crying, his wails reaching far ends of the castle.

Uther was silent as he watched the child who was almost as big as his hand. He turned to Gaius. “His name is Arthur Pendragon.” There was a wonder in his eyes.

Gaius send his assistant to find the nursemaid for the prince, the little one would need to eat soon.

He watched as Uther cooed at the little one. Hopefully, this is a good indicator for the future.

The months passed way to quickly and Gaius had to bit the inside of his cheeks each time he sees the king. It was clear that Arthur looked like his mother and Uther was avoiding the young one.

Arthur gurgled at his nanny as he crawled around the room. His bright blue eyes showed how curious he is about the world around him.

The girl watched as pushed the blocks over, the laughter that followed made her smile. The child was happy and that is all that mattered even if his father didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Arthur, come it is time to eat.” Her voice was soft as she picked up the bowl from the table. She watched him for a few more seconds crawling before she picked him up.

The boy laughed as she cooed at him.

Arthur toddled up to his father, his movements where still slightly uncoordinated and he fell over a few times.

“Papa, papa.” His voice was high.

The girl stood a few steps back, her head was bowed.

Uther turned around, his eyes drifted to the child. He glared slightly at the girl before he crouched down in front of Arthur.

He truly tried to be more available to the child, but it was hard on a good day and some days he just prefers to ignore the child.

Arthur reached his arms up to be picked up. “Papa, up, up, up.” His blue eyes shined with happiness as he looked at Uther.

The king grimaced slightly before he picked Arthur up.

The girl felt a sense of sadness fall over her when she saw the look the king gave the child, but she knows that there is nothing she could do about it.

The years passed slowly and by the time Arthur was five she didn’t know if she wanted to run or cry.

“Little one.” Her voice reminds calm as she watched the toys floating. Even if at the moment the only thing she wanted to do was run.

Arthur looked at her. “Yes, Lillian?” There was still so much innocence in his voice and she knows she would need to ruin it for him.

“What are you doing child?” Her eyes kept on the toys in the air. She almost jumped when she heard footsteps in the hall.

“Put it down now!” There was hysteria in her voice. If the king finds out that the prince has magic… She didn’t even want to think about it.

The toys fell to the floor as Arthur burst out in tears. He didn’t mean to upset Lillian.

Lillian forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. “I’m sorry little one, but you must never do that where someone can see it. If your father finds out there would be only a world of pain. Promise me, Arthur, promise me you would be careful?” Something in her voice rang through his child mind.

“I promise.” There were still tears shining in his eyes and his lip wobbled slightly.

Lillian pulled him into a hug, giving him comfort.

The nights went by quietly since Lillian had gone to Gaius with the fact that Arthur had magic, the physician is trying to teach the child how to control it.

It was a normal evening, Arthur was quietly playing in his room when Uther burst into the room. Arthur had learned young that Uther didn’t care about him. Arthur was startled when the door was opened so hard that some of his magic flew out of him, without thought.

Uther saw the flash of gold and for a moment it felt like his heart was going to stand, when he got himself under control he grabbed Arthur by the neck.

Arthur’s fingers scratched at the fingers against his neck, his legs kicking slightly as he tried to pull away from Uther.

Arthur almost sighed of relieve when he saw that they were going to the physician's chambers. He had grown a strong bond with Gaius, seeing him more as his father than Uther.

“Gaius!” Uther’s voice was loud in the small chambers and the physician just looked up from where he was working on something.

“Sire?” His eyes darted to the prince still struggling to get out of Uther’s hand.

“Th-this thing had magic, give him something that it gets out of his system.” Uther made a throw motion and Arthur landed on his stomach.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out loud. His neck was throbbing and he felt scared. Fresh tears burned his eyes and he wished that he could stand up, but the glare Uther had on him, made him lay still.

Gaius eyes where wide as he saw the interaction, he forced himself to stand still as he watched the king left when he was sure Uther was away he crouched down to the crying child.

“What happened, Arthur?” Gaius kept his voice low as he helps Arthur onto the cot.

It took Arthur a few tries before he managed to get out his words. “Uther came into my room. The door banged on the wall. I, I got…” Arthur trailed off unsure of how to voice the fact he got scared for a moment.

“Startled?” Gaius gently suggested the word.

“Yeah. I-I didn’t m-mean to.” Arthur burst out in fresh tears, he had promised both Lillian and Gaius that he would be careful.

Gaius looked at the child and felt his heartbreaking slightly. This would only push Uther over the edge.

“You did nothing wrong, Arthur.” Gaius' eyes strayed to an old spellbook, where he knows there is a potion that could bind Arthur’s magic temporarily.

But he didn’t want to do it to the child.

“Hush child, we will figure something out. You will learn control of your magic, but until then you need to keep a tight lid on it.” Gaius kept his voice soft as he tried to console Arthur.

Gaius hold Arthur until the child fell asleep against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunith groan slightly when she stretched out, the small hut she and Balinor had put together put a smile to her face.

It was a hard two years with Uther hunting everyone and everything that had a slight sight of magic, so the be this deep in the forest with the person she loves makes it worth it. Even when there were days that she missed to just chat with another human.

Balinor was quiet as he put the deer down, it meant meat for a day or two and the rest would be made to jerky as a snack for them.

He was truly surprised when she said she wanted to come with him, even though it meant that they would have to hide for the rest of their lives. He washed his hand in the river before he pulled her into a hug.

His hand glided over her belly which was swollen with their child.

“What do you think the future will hold?” Hunith’s voice was soft as she leaned back against Balinor’s chest.

“I wish I know, just know that I would do everything I can to keep you and our child safe.” Balinor pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

There was a village near enough to them that he could go and trade when it was necessary but he prefered to keep a low profile.

They were safe as long as Uther doesn’t come knocking on the border of Ealdor.

“Come you need to rest you were in the field the whole day.” Balinor took Huntih hand and they walked to the hut.

When he was sure she was comfortable he worked the meat into what could be eaten that night and the rest was salted and hanged to dry.

Hunith eyes were closed when Balinor came back into the hut, he wasn’t surprised to see that she was asleep the pregnancy was taking its toll on her.

He gently picked her up from the chair before he took her to the bed, it was nothing more than hay they had pressed together to try and get a comfortable spot to sleep.

He settled down next to her, his hand ran through her long black hair.

It was an hour later when she woke with a shout, he rushed to her.

“It’s time.” Her voice almost broke when she said it. She had prepared herself as much as possible and she knows that Balinor had bothered the village midwife until she was willing to give him a few classes.

Balinor helped her to lift her dress high enough that he could assist with the birth.

It was dark when a cry sounded around the hut. Hunith sank back on the hay as she reached for the child.

She gently wiped a little bit of blood from his head. His eyes were still closed but his cry was strong. Balinor crouched down next to Hunith, he gently traced the boy’s face.

“What are we going to call him?” Her voice was tired and she was ready to sleep but she wanted to know a name for their child first.

“Merlin.” Balinor helps Hunith to settle before she bought Merlin to her chest.

It took a few tries before Merlin latched but the happy sounds he made melted both their hearts. When he was finished she handed him back to Balinor.

“Sleep, I will take care of him.” Balinor pressed a kiss to her head.

Balinor watched as Merlin yawned before he closed his eyes falling asleep in his father’s arm.

The months passed too quickly and soon Merlin was toddling after his mother and father, they had their hands full with him trying to explore everything he could. With the aid of magic, Hunith was sure she would be grey before the child was two.

Hunith burst out laughing in mirth when Merlin showed a mud doll he made with magic. The mud kept its form.

She picked up her son, the years had gone too fast. He was already five and she could barely believe it.

“Mama, can I go and play with Will?” Merlin’s eyes were bright.

“Of course, don’t stay out too late.” Hunith watched as Merlin ran off to play with the druid boy.

She could still remember the days the druids had rushed to hide as well, they were a close knight group and it gave Merlin someone to play with closer to his age.

Balinor walked to her giving her a tired smile, it was his day to go to the village and trade, they would be set for a while again.

“What are you thinking about love?” He settled against the tree.

“What the future would hold, between you and the druid's Merlin’s magic had grown leaps and bounds.” There was wonder in her voice.

Both jumped when a small dragon ran between them. Of course, Royoko would want to come out and play.

“He has a great destiny in front of him.” Balinor’s voice was soft. He had dreams of his son and sometimes he wonders if it would truly happen.

A boy from nowhere to be king? What a strange dream to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think about the story, where it might go. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is going to enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think about the story, where it might go. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
